


He's my bestfriend but I love him ... Fuck.

by LucifersHitman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Bookstore owner Cas, Bottom Cas, Desk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Garage owner Dean, Glasses kink, Jealous Dean, Librarian Cas, Lots of gay porn, Love Confessions, M/M, Machanic Dean, Not much plot, Office Sex, Porn, Possesive Cas, Possesive Dean, Rutting, Slutty Cas, Top Dean, bareback, bossy cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yeah, the 6 foot nerd with constantly messy bed head and big blue eyes hidden behind thick glasses, with an obsession with Shakespeare was his best friend.</p><p>He was also the love of his life and it sucked. </p><p>~ MOSTLY PORN DARN IT ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know it just happened and I love it.  
> Split into two chapters, seconds chapter will be up asap.
> 
> SMUT SECOND CHAPTER.
> 
> I might make it three with an epilogue if I can be bothered.
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Thank you zarathuforsaken for betaing

He's my best friend but I love him... Fuck  
  
Chapter One  
  
  


Castiel Novak is Dean Winchesters best friend.

He had been since third grade when some kids were bullying the little dork and Dean had shoved one of them, got into a fight and Cas had hit the one biting him, over the head with  _Hounds of Baskerville._

Cas was the only one who knew the other boy inside and out, reading him better than even Sammy. It was probably, to be fair, the reason why Cas stared so much. Trying to figure Dean out with a fierce gaze and narrowed pupils. At least that’s what Dean told himself.

When John Winchester had passed away, Cas had been the one to show up at the door, take the alcohol from Dean, get Sammy into bed, wrap a blanket about Mary and then held the elder brother until his sobs racked away and he fell asleep.

When Sammy had gotten himself addicted to some serious shit, Cas and Dean had gone on a 'hunter and his avenging angel delivering the wrath of god' hunt to drag the younger boy away from that Ruby bitch and into rehab.

He’d also been the one to stop Dean from breaking Gabes nose when his best friends brother had gotten the balls to tell him he was dating Sammy halfway through final year (well, more like he and Cas had walked in on them making out but whatever).

Cas had been there through his bi-crisis, his first fumbling at a relationship, through thick and thin and Dean had held on just as tightly.

So, yeah, the 6 foot nerd with constantly messy bed head, big blue eyes hidden behind thick glasses and with an obsession with Shakespeare, was his best friend.

He was also the love of his life and it  _sucked._

Cas was working his usual shift at his bookstore when Dean finally closed up his garage and stopped off at Starbucks to grab two coffees –a mocha latte for Cas, extra milk and two sugars – before pulling his baby into the parking lot of ‘Angelic scriptures’.

The tingle of the bell was like a welcome home when he pushed open the heavy doors, taking in the smell of paper and wood and  _Cas_.

"One moment, please!" He chuckled a little when he heard Cas’ gravelly voice coming from somewhere to his right, turning and leaning against the desk with a light shrug. Lifting his cup to his lips with an amused smirk.

"Just me, Cas, take your time, man."

He startled when he heard a crash and something that sounded suspiciously like "Stupid, assbutt books" before the dishevelled figure of his best friend rounded the corner, grinning wide and delighted at him, effectively stealing the green eyed mans breath because hot  _damn._

Cas was dressed in his usual smart black slacks, which should not be considered smart, more like highly dangerous what with how they hugged his goddamn ass. A white dress shirt, cut to shape that lithe body and a black waistcoat, again practically fucking moulded to him. His blue tie back to front, label showing as he gifted Dean with one of his rare, full blown, teeth showing smiles.

"Hello,  _Dean."_

He chuckled and held out one of the Styrofoam cups with his own grin, tilting his head as Cas practically bounded forward. Taking it from his hands and humming happily. He got it, he did. It had been a week since they’d seen each other, what with his garage booming and Cas’ store being the best place for college books at cheap prices, they just didn’t have the time. Which is why he’d cut out early, hell bent on seeing his best friend and delivering the news happily.

"Hey, Cas! So guess who's getting married?"

Cas sipped his drink with a slightly confused cocked eyebrow, sighing blissfully, completely derailing his train of thoughts as his skin flushed, full lips sticky and shining as they parted in a sated smile, pink tongue flicking out to capture the remainder of the liquid.

He blinked a few times and shook himself out of it, clearing his throat when blue eyes met his curiously. Biting his own tongue to stop from blurting out a happy ‘you and me should totally be together forever damn it.’ Blushing faintly.

"Who?"

"Gabriel and Sammy."

He laughed when Cas almost dropped his cup, fumbling to recapture it. Blue eyes wide in surprise, mouth parting before closing a little. There was a beat of silence as he digested this before he  _beamed._

"Oh, that’s wonderful, they are very happy then? I assume it was Sam who proposed? I have never met any two people better for each other."

 _Except you and me._ "Yeah, actually it was Gabe who kind of demanded it halfway through dinner last night. Had Sammy choking on his salad and still doing it when he rang me. Best proposal yet, man, fucking hilarious. But yeah. Good on ‘em, y’know? Been together forever."

Cas hummed and nodded, placing his coffee aside and tucking his hands in his pockets with a smaller smile. Blue eyes soft and happy.

"Yes, the only other pair I know who have been together since is ourselves so they will be very happy I hope… I-I mean!"

Cas flushed and Dean almost let his own cup go in shock. His own heart skipping into overdrive at Cas’ slip up. Did Cas view them as a couple? Holy shit, Dean hoped so. That would be fucking awesome.

"I-I mean… not that we’re  _just_ … We’ve been – together – in a platonic way! And… Gosh, darn it."

Now, any other time, he would have dissolved into laughter at Cas’ inability to curse properly but right now he was too busy swallowing thickly, staring into those wide and skittish blue eyes a little boldly. His voice cracking slightly as he stood his ground.

"Yeah, we are kind of perfect  _together,_  aren’t we?"

He watched blue eyes go even wider as Cas blushed a gorgeous red and fiddled with his tie, biting at his lower lip. A small frown creasing his brow as Dean continued. Choking the words out nervously because now that he admitted it, he couldn’t fucking  _stop._ Tension in the room rocketing about three notches as he rambled on.

"I mean, you’re the only one who puts up with my shit and who knows me so fucking  _well_. And I know you  _just_ as well and we shared a flat the whole way through college so we know we live well together and I mean, come on _. No one_  respects baby, besides me, the way you do, so, yeah– we kind of are the only other perfect fit, right?"

He laughed and it sounded tight to even him. He grabbed Cas’ tie, pulling him flush against him and fuck  _when had he walked over?_ Staring down at his best friend for years, desperately ignoring the slight tremor in his hands. Muttering kind of angrily and just the slightest bit of spite in his tone.

"So why is it they get to be together, Cas? Why is it Sammy gets to marry his best friend, huh?"

" _D-Dean?"_

He swallowed when Cas breathed his name against his lips. Eyes as wide as that time Dean had tried taking Cas to a strip club for his birthday and then it all changed when Cas’ pupils blew wide and long fingers gripped his shoulders and  _pulled._

Meeting halfway as their mouths collided, Cas’ lips were just as soft as each time he’d fantasised about them, slightly chapped but warm and insistent. Glasses bumping against his nose and their tongues teasing and coaxing as he pushed into Cas’ mouth, claiming and tasting. Sweet coffee and just a hint of something darker,  _sweeter,_  something that tasted entirely of Cas. Dean chased the taste until Cas had fallen pliant against him, hands scrambling for purchase at his back as he mewled into Deans mouth. Gasping and rocking, their hips grinding into each other. The first delicious taste of friction had Dean moaning into Cas’ mouth and slamming him hard into a nearby bookcase, mouthing open kisses down Cas’ jaw. Hands looping around to grip that firm ass. Grabbing handfuls of it and dragging the other man impossibly closer. Working on sucking a dark mark into the underside of Cas’ jaw as his best friend hissed and jerked, throat working as he managed to gasp and groan out words.

"D-Dean, as much as this is – _oh_ – H-highly pleasant.  _Oh God,_ it is unp… Unprofessional to do it out here in the store. "

He pulled back with a disappointed sigh because God fucking damn it, he was right, this was not something for a workplace. He devoured Cas with his eyes, licking the taste of him from his own lips with a low growl. Black messy hair was sexed up, standing on end, cheeks flushed as he trembled, trying to catch his breath. Lips were swollen and spit slicked, blue eyes a dark black with arousal, glasses slightly askew as even now his hips twitched up in search of friction. Dean doubted he looked much more innocent. Grinning feral at the other man.

"What do we do, then? Because like fuck am I letting you run now, angel."

He watched as Cas shivered and sucked in air through his teeth at the nickname, lids heavy and half shut. Looking up at Dean through his lashes and lenses, the taller mans cock pulsed painfully at the picture of innocence before him.

"Allow me to lock up and then I will escort you to my office out back and we can indulge ourselves in years worth of very hot sex."

He moaned, low and dirty. Grinding himself up against the other man, sucking at a full, pink lower lip, grazing it with his teeth and dragging a whine from Cas before he pulled away with his best shit-eating grin.

"Better move fast then, angel, five minutes before I come back out and take your pretty little ass right here on the floor."

He gave Cas a very slow, very deliberate once more over and licked his lips once more before turning on heel and prowling through a maze of shelves to the small office for employees –aka Cas – only. Letting himself in with a grin when he heard Cas give a breathy curse and scramble behind him.

His stomach flipped and his heartbeat refused to slow as he let himself in because he was about to fuck his best friend.

 _Hard._    
  



	2. ***PORN***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew done.
> 
> Look at them cute pining oblivious bastards fuck I love them so much. 
> 
> <3333 ENJOY <3333

Chapter Two  
  


Cas made it in three minutes.

 

He burst through the door, kicking it shut behind him and all but jumped on Dean, the taller man stumbling back with a moan of delight when lips crushed to his, tongue thrusting into his mouth as they kissed, all desperate and wet and needy. Slender fingers worked at  _tearing_ his plaid overshirt from him, buttons scattering over the floor as he groaned his complaint, only to be silenced with another hard kiss. His own hand came up, scrambling to shove aside the waistcoat and work on Cas’ shirt. Hissing as cold air hit his skin. Moaning low when Cas pulled back, growling lightly and attacked his neck, mouthing and sucking at the skin of his throat, causing him to buck up a little. Snarling in frustration as he threw more material aside, stripping Cas right down to his boxers before he shoved the smaller man back and lunged. Forcing him to the desk, his right hand tangling in black locks, tugging his hair back as Dean breathed hard against his mouth. Blue eyes staring at him, wide with longing.

 

"Fuck, angel, need it do you? Want me to fuck you over your desk, baby?"

 

He licked his lips when Cas whined and nodded eagerly. Showing Deans jeans from his body, practically keening when Dean kicked them away and slid his gaze slowly down his best friend. They took a minute to catch their breaths and just  _look._

Cas was slender but strong, muscles firm and lean. Rippling beneath his skin as he shifted closer to Dean. Sharp hipbones warranted Dean, reaching out to drag blunt nails across them before tugging him closer by the prominent hips. Ducking down to flick his tongue over the shining metal nipple piercing, practically demanding his attention. Groaning when his own cock twitched in interest.

 

"Fuck, Cas, I can’t believe you actually got it done."

 

"I-" He moaned, arching into Deans hot wet mouth as his friend sucked and licked about the metal "- told you I h-had, Dean."

 

He hummed, pulling back and pulling Cas in for another kiss before flipping him. His friend was so fucking easy to move thanks to his smaller frame and steep angles. Deans hand slotting about his waist like it belonged there as he bent Cas over, his fingers ghosting down Cas’ back, dipping down to the swell of his ass with a cheeky grin. Leaning to breathe a dark growl at Cas’ ear.

 

"Gotta get you good and wet and loose, angel. Haven’t got any lube though, so do you know what that means?"

 

He dropped to his knees as Cas spread his legs. Breath catching in a gasp when Dean kneaded the firm flesh of Cas’ cheeks, pulling them apart to blow a hot breath over Cas’ twitching hole. Smirking when the other man whimpered.

 

He wasted no time in diving in, circling Cas’ hole with his tongue, working him slowly open until Cas was whimpering and moaning his name like a fucking porn star. He pulled back to suck on his fingers, making as obscene a noise as possible and groaning low when Cas pushed his hips back, writhing for Dean, a little breathless  _‘please’_  escaping.

 

Pushing one finger in, he crooked and twisted and stretched Cas open, nipping and sucking at one cheek and chuckling low when Cas yelped his name. Arching up, head thrown back. Nails clawing at the wood of his desk.

 

"Already so open, angel. Do you finger yourself, thinking about me?"

 

Pulling up after he had finished fingerfucking a now desperate, demanding Cas, he slicked up his hand, licking the taste of Cas away and wet his cock as best he could. Leaning over Cas with a smirk, pressing the tip of his cock to Cas' wet hole.

 

"I asked you a question, baby. Do you finger yourself open to the thought of me fucking you?"

 

He jerked his hips, circling them. Grinding into Cas’ hole, his head breaching the rim and dragging a moan from them both as Cas dropped his head down. Forehead resting on the wood, pushing back at Deans cock, trying to force him in deeper.

 

"D-Dean,  _please,_  come on, please _. Yes!_  Yes, I finger myself – _oh, oh, ah-_ open each m-morning and come while  _screaming_ your name. I come all over myself, dreaming of you  _fucking me_  so do it already,  _godddamn_  it!"

 

He hissed, cock jumping as Cas swore, moaning low and sucking hard at the back of Cas’ neck. Thrusting hard into his best friend, moaning at the feel of tight, wet, hot  _Cas_  engulfing his cock. Clenching and milking him as Cas  _screamed_  a loud " _Yes, Dean!"_

Dean froze, his body roaring furiously at the thought of him stopping, panting hard into Cas’ skin. Giving him enough time to adjust to his girth, rolling his hips a little, unable to stay completely still.

 

Groaning low, he pulled back, murmuring a low "I’ve wanted this for years..." before thrusting hard into Cas’ body, hearing the table scrape over the floor, the wood groaning in protest.

 

Their pace was brutal, hard and fast, desperate as they screamed and cried out each others names. Cas’ body clenching and pulling Dean in with each hard thrust. He pulled out and grabbed Cas’ shoulders. Flipping him and pressing his back into the wood as he fucked back into that tight, welcoming heat. Panting against Cas’ lips as his best friend wrapped long legs about his waist and arched up, moaning as he flushed. One arm about Deans neck as the other gripped his left shoulder, squeezing hard enough to bruise.

 

" _Iloveyou_ , Dean!" His eyes flew open and he pulled back, hips stuttering as Cas clenched about him. Full, swollen lips parted. Eyes wide in shock, glazing over as his cock twitched between them and he came, coating their abs in cum.

 

Feeling Cas and watching him fall apart with Deans name on his lips, ripped his orgasm from him. Coming hard enough to lose his breath and collapse on top of Cas, moaning helplessly into the crook of his neck and his cock twitched and painted his best friends insides.

 

There was silence except for the sounds of them breathing hard together as Dean dragged his sated, pleasure buzzing body into gear. Lifting his head to search blue eyes, letting himself – just once – hope that Cas had meant what he said.

 

"So… Do you… Y’know… Did you mean that?"

 

Cas looked up about him, his skin once more warming, turning red as he gave a slow, stiff nod. Chewing hard at his already redded lower lip.

 

Dean practically glowed with happiness, crushing Cas’ lips with his own, kissing him slow and lazy, arms about his back.

 

"Mmm… I lo-need you, too, you know."

 

He swore a little at his inability to say what he wanted, making a face as Cas pulled back, beaming at Dean and running a hand through his hair lightly. Dean needn’t have worried because Cas understood.

 

Cas got him.

 

He always had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


End file.
